1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a workpiece and more particularly to a plastically deformable workpiece for joining to another piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called flared joints are known in which two workpieces are first slid one into the other so that the one workpiece rests against a stop of the other and protrudes above it with an edge, the flared edge. The joint is produced through flanging, the flaring, of the flared edge onto the one workpiece so that the workpieces are joined in a positively engaging manner. In this type of joint, two workpieces are required and it is only possible to achieve a definite contour of the flanging of the flared edge through costly measures. A flared edge must often be provided around the entire circumference of a workpiece. After the joining, there is thus often an axial and/or radial projection.
Another known type of joint is the so-called dovetail joint in which tolerances must be very strictly maintained. In the joining process, a projecting part and a recess of the dovetail joint are placed one over the other and are then pressed one into the other, as described in DE 39 25 365 A1. In the process of this, the parts must be placed one over the other and are not slid one into the other, thus rendering it necessary to make the parts that are to be connected somewhat longer and thus increasing the tolerance, for example of an inner diameter of a tube element.
DE 38 15 927 A1 has disclosed a joining of shaped parts by means of elastic securing arms. This design, however, inevitably leaves gaps between the shaped parts. It is not possible to produce a gap-free transition between the shaped parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,918 has disclosed a joining method for a metal band in which a tab is caulked into a recess. A bulky tool and powerful forces are required to produce the caulking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,922 has disclosed a detent connection that is comprised of an insert tab and a recess. The insert tab is slid into the recess in order to produce a joint. The regions around the recess are designed to be elastic so that they can move outward and then spring back together when the insert tab is slid into the recess. This results in a certain amount of play between the parts.
Another possibility for mounting a ring onto an inner piece is the shrink-fitting technique. In this instance, the inner piece, for example, is cooled so that it shrinks. Only then can the ring be slid onto the inner piece. When the inner piece warms up again, a press fit is produced between the inner piece and the ring. The method, however, is costly and has the disadvantage that the joint comes apart if the ring and the inner piece cool or heat differently.